Utopia
by Daishi Michiko
Summary: Luka had an ordinary life. That is, until the Human Revival Project began and messed it all up, sending her on a trek around the world to search for other life. But even in the most isolated areas, is she safe from everything?
1. Chapter 1

New Utopia

Chapter One

**Hey there, everyone! Yeah, I should be working on my other stories...**

**Anyways, my computer got a virus that wiped out the WHOLE FREAKING HARDDRIVE'S CONTENTS ADSFLSFNJFJTDSLSDF**

**So. Updates will probably be slow. Please don't be angry! Updates were already slow because my grandmother has been diagnosed with neck cancer. I'm very upset and had a streak where I didn't feel like writing anything. But I'm back! (Like anyone cares...)**

**School's out! Two whole weeks for break, so I will begin to write again. PM me if you'd like to ask a question about updates, please!**

**Enough talk. It's cheap. On with the new story!**

* * *

><p><em>It's been several months since the new era began, and six billion are already dead. Stupid United Nations. They started this with their stupid "Human Revival Project." Yes, the HRP. Taking human souls and giving them artificial bodies.<em>

I push a stray bang from my eyes and close the gray journal with a sigh. It's the only place where I can keep record of my own opinions a secret. Not like it matters now, though, since I'm all alone.

The fine wind blows against my skin, reminding me that I am something of a survivor. I'm not altered. I'm not an android like so many of the others. I'm real, unlike everyone I've ever known.

I've been searching for another sensible person, another unscathed human such as myself, one that realized the flaws in the Human Revival Project before trading in their irreplaceable, mortal body for an artificial one.

Searching. The one word etched in my brain for the past six years. The word that's gotten me from the United States to Europe and then across Asia to Japan. I currently live in an abandoned apartment building around Sapporo, Hokkaido.

Sighing again, I re-enter the room from the balcony. It's nice to be able to stretch out onto the futon that rests on the bedroom floor. _I could get used to this, _I muse as I run two finger through my slightly tangled pink hair, pulling it off my neck into its usual bun.

* * *

><p>One Nap Later...<p>

* * *

><p>I yawn and flip open the journal again to look at a random entry.<p>

_3/17 2014_

_Met another person today. He calls himself "Len." He tells me he's on a mission to find his sister._

_Surprisingly, I actually enjoy his company._

_3/20 2014_

_He's gone. I told him not to go, but why would he listen to me? I'm going to miss him._

_3/24 2014_

_Len came back today, along with a girl. He tells me that it's his sister, but there's something fishy going on..._

_3/30 2014_

_Oh God, oh God, OH GOD. They're androids. From the second Len returned, I've been with two androids. I've got to flee. I'll go when it's my turn to keep watch._

Amazing what can happen in two years. I was in England at the time, and just barely managed to escape. I doubt they even know where I am now; I changed my plans from going to France to finding my way to Holland. By now, I doubt anyone knows where I am, and I'd like to keep it that way. I've heard that most of the androids live in North America and Europe at this point, but they are just rumors. Who knows how many might be in Japan?

_Regardless of their location, I believe I'm going to stay here for a while longer before heading to Vietnam, my next stop. I quite like it here in Japan..._

I set the black pen down again and wander into the kitchen. _I wonder if I have any tuna pieces... AHA! Here they are!_

After cleaning out the bowl of the most succulent fish the world has ever known, I turn on the miniature television in the dining room.

"In other news," the android says in his monotonous, metallic voice, "a human has been sighted near Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan. Authorities are on their way and will likely arrive in about fifteen minutes."

… Crap.

How did they find me? Sapporo has been deserted for almost three years now!

_I've got to get ready, _I realize. _If the android authorities are on their way, they won't take long._

I leap from my chair, dropping the bowl onto the ground in my haste. "Shoot," I mutter under my breath. The little pieces of glass attach themselves to the bottom of my left foot, drawing drops of blood to the surface of my skin. "Clumsy me." Cleaning can wait, though; I have to get my things ready to go.

I'm going to try to escape, like I did those years ago when my parents tried to make me join the Human Revival Project.

For now, I pull the small shards from the tender underside of my foot and run back upstairs, leaving bloody footprints as I go. I always keep an emergency pack nearby, so I grab that out of my closet and check its contents. Five changes of clothes, a flashlight, freeze-dried food, money (which I probably won't even need anymore), an umbrella, a first aid kit, several boxes of matches, a few books, my laptop and charger, and a pencil pouch. I nod in approval before stuffing the gray journal into a concealed side pocket.

"Alright. I think I'm ready," I mutter to no one in particular. "Let's do this **(A/N: LEEROOOOOYYY JEENNNKIINNNNNNNSSSSSS!)**."

As I stumble back down the stairs, I reach into the bathroom to grab my toiletries. Hey, a girl's gotta maintain her hygiene, right? I look in the mirror for a split second and fix my bun. _Wait a minute. What am I doing? Curse my OCD..._

In a minute, I am back in the living room, working to make sure the apartment looks as if it's been abandoned for a while now. I drop books onto the floor, turn off the TV and other appliances, and throw the remaining food into a sack to bring along. It is at this point that I remember the broken bowl and the blood. _How could I forget? _I turn around to inspect the trail and, sure enough, it streaks the red fluid all around the entire home. It's a bit of a gruesome sight, but I grit my teeth and grab some cleaning supplies. Might as well try to hurry; this apartment has to look as inconspicuous as possible. I slip an old shoe over the profusely bleeding foot and begin to mop up the bloodstains from the hardwood floor.

After I finish, I look out at the city from the upstairs balcony one last time. _Japan, I'm really going to miss you._

I'm downstairs again, opening the window to use the fire escape. I allow myself a peek down at the ground, a regrettable act. I live on the 15th floor, and I'm standing on transparent glass five centimeters thick isn't helping my situation. The fact that the wind is still blowing doesn't help, either.. I force myself to look straight forward and begin my slow decent down the steps, clutching the food bag like a lifeline. _What have you gotten yourself into, Luka? _I chastise myself. _Someone afraid of heights like __yourself wouldn't even consider living on the 15__th__ floor, but no. You wanted the absolute privacy. Are you pleased now? Hmm? You know there's no way out now, don't you?_

_Shut up, _I snap at myself. Oh, so now it's come to this? Can you say "sad" or what?

After an agonizingly long period of walking down the narrow stairs, I'm back on the ground. I breathe a sigh of relief. _Made it. _I turn to face the street and begin to walk, still not thinking to open my eyes.

That is, not until I bump into the person in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>I re-uploaded this story with Vocaloid characters this time. (But I'm still the original author.)<strong>

**Yeah. It's short. 1452 words *facepalm*...**

**So what? It can be short if I want it to be! (Is actually too lazy to write a real beginning chapter)**

**So? What do you think? If you think I should make a side story with Luka's journal entries, beginning with the first and going chronologically, go right ahead.**

**And don't worry, more VOCALOIDS will be introduced and play more important roles than in this chapter.**

**Critique please? FOR THE CHILDWEN? Not to complain. But it isn't as satisfactory to get a "Story Alert" as it is a "Review," even the anonymous ones that give help are very much enjoyed! (Look at me, asking for reviews...)**

**Bye Bye! **

**-Daishi Michiko**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Konnichiwa, everyone! *Smile* Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news: I'll be regularly updating this story. Bad news: I'll only be updating this story, or the PL crossover I've completely finished. Or adding one-shots. So sorry, but I just can't seem to find the time or inspiration to work on the other stories with school and Quizbowl and family matters...Forgive me?**_

_**Anyway, on to the:**_

**Review Replies**

**Jak656- What if it's not a human? Or android? We shall see! I'm glad you are able to contemplate the unfolding events! I haven't heard of Deus Ex. Hm.**

**Anonymous password-forgetter- Don't worry! I bet you'll remember! **

**I like leaving cliffhangers because it set's the readers inferral powers in motion. And yes, I'm glad someone noticed the song reference!**

**yuuki yami- This has to be one of the cutest little reviews I ever did read! Yay, new fan! And you like LukaxMiku? Me too! I was introduced to the pairing through IdrewAcow's "Sneering Eyes." You should check it out if you haven't already! Also, my auto correct wanted to make your name "Yukky Yam." *Face palm* Bye bye~!**

**IdrewAcow- Little advertising for you in the above reply! ;) Yeah, new story, new plot. Gah, it's going to be so time consuming... But I'm... glad you vomited up your stomach...? Hehe... **

**Oh, silly person. I'm not a very good author! You're probably referring to yourself!**

**Xlimax- Here's the "more" you "demanded"! Enjoy! **

**Happy New Year, before I forget.**

_**Whee. Here we go! (Excalibur~ Excalibur~)**_

Utopia

Chapter Two

_Okay, Luka. Just stay calm. It's the key to getting out of this. Breathe in. Out. Good. Alright, let's look at your options. You could open your eyes to see if this is a human or an android. Or you could run._

_I like the second plan, _I reply to myself, but curiosity gets the best of me and I take a quick peek through one half-opened eye.

Red. The first color I see is red.

Then, I take a glance up to find the face.

…

It's a bush. A friggin' _bush_.

I groan and grab the bags. "I just wasted all this time. Now the androids probably are here and I'm in even more danger," I mutter, silently fuming. "Well, isn't this just positively wonderful?"

Looking up, I verify that there is nothing watching me before I run across the abandoned street into the shadows of the alley._ I'll be hidden_, I declare triumphantly in my head.

Then, I remember that my foot is, in fact, _still_ bleeding profusely and leaving a rusty scarlet trail everywhere I go. So, in other words, I'd be hidden better in the apartment than in my current location in the dark alleyway.

I sigh and pull out the first aid kit and begin treating the wound.

After making quick work of the bandages and disinfectant that smells like orange but stings like heck, I survey my surroundings for the best place to go. There is the straight road down the alley, the small, boarded-up coffee shop to my right, and another apartment building to my left.

Coffee shop it is.

Ducking beneath the wood on the door, I slide across the floor as carefully as I can, heading towards the kitchen behind the counter.

Inside the kitchen, I find that it is almost completely bare. I reach out to grab a bag of what looks like coffee beans, only to find it crawling with cockroaches. "Eeauugh," I whimper, releasing the bag of vermin and holding my hand in self-defense. "Grossgrossgross..."

I hesitate to move on, but I hear the sound of jets overhead and force myself to run into the stock room. Surprisingly, though it is full of food, there are no pests or rodents in sight. All the food is untouched. _It's probably expired or stale by now,_ I think to myself sadly. It's a shame; there is quite the assortment of cakes and pastries, as well as many everyday grocery items. _This would've been helpful a few years ago..._

I jump at a faint rustling sound nearby and my thoughts are disrupted. _What was that? Well, only one way to find out, I guess. _With that, I head towards the noise, heart thumping madly in my ears and blood rushing through my veins.

_There it is again._

I turn the corner.

I open the door.

And...

"Aah!"

I stumble and fall to the ground as a large... thing hits me square in the chest. "Oof!"

"Oh, sorry! Stupid hair... This happens all the time! Let me help you up," a very flustered voice belonging to an equally flustered girl assaults my ears. In a few moments, she has removed the burden from my torso.

"Thanks," I say, genuinely pleased to be able to breathe again, before taking a good look at the girl.

She looks slightly smaller than myself, perhaps sixteen. Long, teal hair hangs in two pigtails on either side of her head. Cyan eyes dart around nervously, misted slightly with sadness and fear as she asks, "Um... You wouldn't happen to be one of those... Eh... Androids, would you...?"

I sit in a stupor for a second before slowly beginning to laugh. She seems even more frightened at this point than before, so I try to calm myself down. "Ahaha... No, actually, I'm as human as can be. You?"

She breathes a sigh of relief and replies, "Same."

She stares at me for a moment, in a way that makes me slightly uncomfortable. Then, with a jump, she seems to snap out some kind of a trance and exclaims, "Sorry! Let me introduce myself. I'm Karine Miku."

Her first name is familiar to my brain, like a long-lost pet being returned to its owner by a creepy man with a mustache. Yeah, I have weird analogies.

"Luka. Nice to meet you."

She smiles. "Luka? What a pretty name."

I flush slightly pink, not used to compliments after such a long period of isolation. I am about to compliment her long teal pigtails when a loud, droning noise echoes through the air.

"Oh, no..." she whispers. "The planes are landing. We have to be really quiet and hide. Come on!"

She grabs my hand and drags me behind her on her mad dash for shelter. We end up hiding in a large, empty coffee bean bag. She holds a finger to her lips and softly exhales through her teeth. "Shhhh..."

_BLAM!_

The gunshot pierces the new found silence, startling the two of us. Miku whimpers a bit before quieting down once more.

"Sir, are you sure they're here?" A fragile voice rings in the silence.

"Yes, Haku. I can feel it," a man calls from the opposite side of the room. "Go check in that storage room."

Footsteps begin to approach our bag and Miku's eyes widen in the same fear as when she'd bumped into me moments before. The android begins tipping bags over until the cloth on our bag is split open. The android peers inside and, after taking a gander at us two huddled in a coffee bean sack, she lets out a small giggle. "What have you gotten yourself into, Miss Hatsune?"

Hatsune. Oh, no, this is very, very bad. Hatsune Miku. The very name of the philosophy prodigy who announced the Human Revival Project that destroyed everyone I held dear, the person that had indirectly killed me on the inside.

And here I am, sitting next to the girl, knowing I'm probably about to die.

Well, this is just perfect.

"Haku! Are you finished yet?" The male voice calls out, laced with authority and a poisonous sort of tone that makes the small android girl yelp and stutter out a reply.

"Yes, sir! Th-there's nothing in here!" She sends another glance down at Miku before closing the bag again.

"Alright, then. Let's be off."

A few moments later, the engines of the jet roar again and Miku quickly stands from the bag. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Luka, but I'm afraid I'll have to be going now!" She nods her head at me and takes another step towards the door; she never reaches it. I grasp onto her hand and squeeze. I don't think you'll be going anywhere. What was that all about, with that... Android?"

"Haku," she corrects with a sigh. "One of my old friends from the facility in London."

"Okay, then. Why didn't this 'Haku' turn us in?"

She shuffles her feet nervously. "Well, Luka... You see, she kind of owes me one... It's a long story."

I scowl. "I'm up for a story. In fact, thanks to you, I haven't talked to anyone in YEARS!"

Her eyes begin to water and she falls to the ground. "I didn't want it to happen this way..."

"One last question, Miku. How can I be sure you're not an android, too? After all, you lied about your name. How can I be sure you didn't lie about anything else you said?"

She trembles a bit and I feel remorse for yelling at her. "You... You can't trust me... No one ever has..."

And, with that, a spindly, mechanical arm emerges from her back. I relinquish my grip on her as I stumble backwards in a shocked state. She smiles sadly. "Horrific, isn't it? Those idiots had no Idea what they were doing to me. For 'science', my foot." The hand droops, as if expressing emotion. I step forward a bit, testing the rope, so to speak, and examine the artificial limb. The whole thing is made of steel that shines in the dimly lit room.

"Oh, um. I had no idea..." I mutter. "I'm... sorry for yelling."

She wipes an eye and stands again. "It's alright. I'd be angry if I were you."

"... Shall we start over?"

She beams, this time one of pure happiness and is in no way forced. "I'd like that."

I reach out a hand to her, and we begin to leave together.

She stops for a moment. "Something's wrong, Luka," she warns anxiously.

"Got you." A man steps from the shadows, mechanical foot clinking of the dingy tile.

.

.

.

Well, I believe it's safe to say that we've gotten into a problem.

**What'll happen next? EVEN I DON'T KNOW AAFGAJFGBFKJAZJK**

**Stay tuned, my loyal readers! And don't forget to review and look out for a new story updated every Saturday! Bye Bye!**

**-Daishi, Michiko, and B.**


	3. Chapter 3

** I'm so sorry!**

** I abandoned you all!**

** :'(**

** Yeah, I've been super- mondo busy with Quiz Bowl and school and stuff, so I haven't had very much time to write. A little while ago, I was looking through some old files and realized I haven't updated in a whole three or four months! I was like, "Gah!" And then I was like, "Oh noes!"**

** So. Please forgive me because I sat down and forced myself to write this. Hopefully, it isn't awful. And please don't kill me.**

**Review Replies**

**AwesomeSaucelv8- Thank you for your time! And I apologize for your dilemma! :( But your question is answered!**

**Yuuki Yami- Aw, I'm sorry for taking so long! :(**

**Jak656- Indeed. Plot twists! Sorry it took so long!**

**IdrewAcow- Please, don't call me a genius... *shudders* I just have good ideas once in a while... Thank you so much for your time and I'm sorry this took so long!**

**Utopia **

**Chapter 3: Escape?**

As the consciousness slowly but surely returns to my mind, I can recognize the clinking of chains and the rumble of jet engines. My eyes flutter open gradually as the light assaults them. In a very frustrated slump, Miku sits in the corner. She has her hair down and is furiously braiding and unbraiding the strands, a constant pattern. I give a little grunt and try to sit up; Miku turns to face me.

"Good, you're up," she softens, releasing the halfway twisted lock of hair, and it hangs limply at her side.

"When did I fall asleep? I remember the metal- legged guy, but then... I don't know..."

Her face falls a bit. "Are you sure? You honestly don't remember anything?"

"Miku. Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"N-No," she answers after a moment of hesitation. "Alright, then, I guess I'll tell you," she adds before pausing to recollect on events.

I nod and roll my shoulders back. They feel so tense, and I'm not completely aware of what the problem is. Maybe it's because I slept on this hard metal floor. That does tend to cause back pain. What I do know is that I feel somewhat heavier than normal, almost in an uncomfortable fashion. I suppose I can ask about these things later and push them to the back of my mind.

Miku looks slightly worse for the wear. Her teal hair is in disarray, her necktie loose, and her skin covered in minor flesh wounds and filth. Taking a moment to glance down, I notice my outfit is of equal dishevelment and I feel my fuchsia- colored hair beginning to slip from my bun.

"Okay, Luka," she begins again. "Hm... Well, after Kaito- the guy with the metal leg- captured us, you lunged at him and said some things I'd rather not say aloud. So, he fell down, but I guess he must've kicked you in the head or something along those lines because the next moment, you were unconscious.

"We were put onto a jet and flown to London. Haku tried to help us, she really did, but they caught her and... They deactivated her. Then the next day, they took you from our cell and wouldn't tell me why. I was alone for several days, at least a week or so, before they returned with you. I'm still not entirely sure what they did to you, but I have my suspicions."

After Miku's long- winded explanation is over, I ask, "So, where are we off to now?"

Miku looks me straight in the eyes and whispers solemnly, "They're taking us to the New York Facility."

Crap. New York? The facility rumored to be the worst of the worst?

I frowned. "We can't go there. We've got to escape!"

"I know. I've been working on a plan."

"Great. Ah, one more thing. Can you check my back? It feels odd."

"Sure." She pulls me over to a mirror in the corner so that I can see, too. I roll the back of my shirt up, inspecting the damages. Miku's eyes widen and her mouth hangs slightly agape.

Up and down my back, scars lightly criss- cross. There's some sort of metal plate right above my ribcage, and a red light flashes faintly from within my body.

"Miku? What's going on?" My voice wavers in uncertainty.

She snaps back to reality and tries to avert eye contact. "Well, I think I know why they're bringing us to New York..."

"What is it?"

"It's a conductor plate. It's the same sort of opening they used for my arm." As if on cue, the spindly metal limb emerges from her back and the fingers twirl experimentally.

"You mean to tell me that those crazy android scientists are trying to relocate my soul?"

"W-Well, yes, I suppose that is what I just said. But they're only halfway there. I'm not entirely sure what they're doing; normally, you'd be put into a metal skeleton and 'flesh' would be grafted on over the top. However," she squeezes my arm lightly. "It seems you're just as mortal as can be."

"Then why did they put a conductor plate in my back?"

"I'm not sure..."

We sit in silence for a few moments. The red light continues to flash in my abdomen.

Eventually, I hear a faint clicking sound, and, from the look on her face, Miku hears it, too.

"Hello, girls," Kaito purrs. We turn simultaneously. "My, my, Miku, getting friendly, are we?" He smirks, gesturing to my shirt, rolled halfway up my back. Miku turns a light scarlet and shoots a death glare in his direction.

"Shut up, Ba-Kaito," she counters. His smirk disappears, replaced with a look of disgust.

"Whatever. Get up, we're almost here."

Miku stands and reaches to help me up. In one fluid motion, I stand and tug my shirt down, hiding the red light.

Kaito looks me up and down. "I'm surprised you're still in one piece, human, seeing as how hard I kicked you."

"It's Luka. And, no, I'm fine. Maybe you need to work on your kicking as well as your comebacks." Miku giggles.

Kaito raises a clenched fist to strike me, but I dodge and Miku's robotic arm clasps around his wrist, twisting it sharply to bring him to his knees.

"Gah!"

He stands again, but by then, Miku and I are long gone, heading towards the cockpit.

…

Did I ever mention I'm afraid of heights? Yeah, skydiving isn't exactly my thing.

I have my hands clasped tightly to the backpack straps, my eyes are clenched shut, and my legs flail about wildly.

"MIKU! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU DRAG ME INTO THIS!"

Relax, Luka; you're making a scene. Besides, we're almost down." Glancing down as quickly as I dare, I confirm her soothing words.

Once we've landed, I resist the urge to kiss the ground and instead survey my surroundings. We're just outside the New York City limits. Miku stretches her arms above her head and asks, "So, now what?"

"Huh? I thought _you _had a plan!"

"Well, I knew how to escape, but I can honestly say that I wasn't confident enough in us to actually make it this far."

I feign a look of hurt and betrayal. "Thanks for that, Miku." I check to see if the light still blinks. Steady as clockwork. When I look back up, Miku is starting down the hill, heading away from the city on the distant horizon. I guess I have no choice but to follow.

"Miku? Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

I roll my eyes. "No, something about Kaito."

Her feet falter for half of a step. "Oh... sure, I guess," she mumbles, shrugging.

"I suppose it's just that you don't seem to like him, but you guys seem close in a weird sort of way. I was only wondering if something was going on."

"Yeah, well..." Miku exhales a puff of air and her bangs lift up. "Kaito's sort of my ex- boyfriend. I broke up with him a few weeks before this happened," she gestures to her back. "He's the idiot that volunteered me for testing." Her fists clench angrily before she visibly relaxes and turns back to me with fear in her eyes. "That wasn't too much information, was it?"

"No, not at all. Thank you. I'm sorry to bother you." She smiles and waves it off.

"It's fine. I kind of needed to vent about it. It feels good to let thing out every once in a while, huh? You should try it."

I think over her words in my mind. The walk continues in silence.

That is, until the ground opens up and swallows Miku up without a trace.

** Ah, don't you love it when I leave cliffies for you? :D**

** Once again, sorry for this piece of crap. I'm going to go hide now.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Okay. I'm posting this... Hopefully people will understand the purpose of my rant and be kind enough to appreciate the author?**

**REPLIES**

**IdrewAcow- Okay, okay. Thank you! I LIVE for readers like you! You kept me from discontinuing this story twice now ;A;**

**yuukimoko- Thank you for your forgiveness and understanding. Enjoy the update.**

**Jak656- Yes, mystery indeed! Enjoy.**

**Awesomesaucelv8- Hooray! I like cliffies ;P Enjoy!**

**TheLastOne- Yes, I understand, but if I have to be a... Well, a "mean person" so that people actually understand my frustration, then so be it. Thank you for your time.**

**Utopia**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

"What the... What's going on? Miku?"

The ground looks perfectly normal, so how did she fall into it? I reach out a shaky hand to touch the grass, only to find that the green blades aren't grass. My fingers go through the ground and grasp nothing but the cool air beneath the surface. Curious, I lean in more. Unfortunately, I lean in just a bit too far and plummet into the gaps of darkness, just as Miku had.

Man, I really should've been more careful, really should've thought this out more. But, I guess I can't just leave Miku here anyway. What else would I have done?

I'm falling deeper and deeper into the void, cool air embracing my skin, and the only light comes from the faint red pulse from my abdomen. It flashes through the fabric of my shirt and gently illuminates my skin.

Isn't this a good metaphor for life? I find myself laughing at my strange comparison.

For a moment, I am Alice, hoping there is something truly wonderful at the end of the hole rather than almost certain death.

"Miku?" I find myself calling out, snapping out of my reveries. "Are you there?"

"Luka?" An incredulous voice answers back.

But I don't have time to answer, because, in a nearly bone- shattering impact, I land on a semi- firm material, like a mattress. Miraculously, I am unhurt from the fall. I'll just count that as a blessing, I suppose. Someone in the darkness helps me up. I count two- no, three- hands.

"Miku?" I repeat.

"Yeah. I'm right here in front of you."

"I can't see you. I can't see anything."

"Just trust me. This way, okay?"

"'Kay."

Several minutes later, we emerge into a room of whirring machinery. In the center are two blonde people, several tools, and a blanket covering some sort of project on the table.

But I'm focused on the blondes. Twins.

"Rin? Len?" Miku inquires aloud. "Whatcha got there?"

"Oh, hey, Miku!" Len turns and smiles. "Who's your... L-Luka?" Rin spins at the mention of my name.

"Luka?"she exclaims, eyes growing wide. "You're okay! We thought you got lost all that time ago! We thought you were captured!"

I am pulled into a tight hug as the girl rushes towards me. "You have absolutely no idea how long we've been looking for you!"

Wait. They weren't trying to kill me? Even though they're androids?

Note to self: Don't judge a book by its cover.

"What's this...?" Miku has moved towards the table and takes a corner of the white blanket, tugging it off. "What... Haku?"

Haku's still form lays across the table, and her chest is wide open. I can see the inner mechanisms of her body: the flashes, the chords, the buttons, the gears. It's a bit of an awe- inspiring sight.

"Yeah, we're working on fixing her," Len calls, rummaging through a drawer to produce a wrench. I turn to find Rin staring at me oddly.

"Is something wrong, Rin?"

"Eh? Ah, no, Luka. Everything's fine. Eh heh. Len, can I, uh, talk to you for just two seconds?"

"Sure Rin. Miku, how about you take a look inside Haku. See if you can find the problem?"

"'Kay."

Rin ushers her brother out into the hall. The teal- haired girl turns to the other android and begins examining her.

"Hm... Uh huh... AH!"

Her outburst is loud enough to throw me off balance. I half- crawl, half- slide to the table and stand back up. "What? What is it?" I exhale.

"I found the issue! Here, look!" She gestures to a hole in the interface of wires and steel. "Her key is missing!"

"Oh, um. Okay. What do we do?"

"We'll either have to find her old key or make a new one."

"I see."

We stand around and talk about machinery and the HRP for a little bit longer before the twins reenter the room. Len glances quickly, almost imperceptibly, at my back and I just barely catch his gaze. "What's up with you two?"

"Hm?"

"Well, if you guys wanted to know about the conductor plate, you only have to ask," I explain with a knowing grin.

"O-oh," Rin scratches her head sheepishly, knowing she's been found out. "Erm, Luka? Are you up for telling us why there's a metal plate in your back?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Miku can probably explain better than I can. Miku?"

"Hm. Well, I guess I'll start at the beginning. Or, at least when I met Luka. You see, I was hiding form Kaito- you guys remember him- in an old coffee shop..."

The twins- and I myself, I must admit- listen in a sort of awe-struck silence as Miku spins the tale in its entirety. If you've never seen Miku tell a story, I'll put it this way: she enacts some with her voice, some with her hands, and the rest in her facial expressions. I can't help but realize how good at acting she is and my eyes must be transfixed onto her. It is only when she gives me a funny look and waves a hand in front of my face when I notice that I'm staring at her, even after she's finished speaking. A scarlet blush coats my cheeks and she giggles.

Why am I reacting this way?

Rin and Len begin to grin and wink knowingly at us. This time, Miku flushes and playfully shoves them off the table, exclaiming, "Stop it, you two!"

After our fits of laughter die out, Rin asks if she can take a "gander" at the plate.

"Sure," I reply with a shrug, and without thinking I start to pull my shirt up.

"AUGH!" Len's hands fly to cover his eyes and I come to my senses.

"O-oops! Sorry, Len!" I tug the shirt back down over my stomach again. He shakes his head, turns, and moves to the door.

"Pardon me..." He excuses himself politely and closes the door behind him.

Once Len is safely out of range, Rin pulls up the shirt again and traces her fingers along the steel. "Hm. I've actually seen this model a couple of times before. V3. It's slightly mere advanced than mine or Miku's- CV02 and 01, respectively." She fumbles for a screwdriver. "May I?"

I'm not incredibly thrilled about the idea of someone opening my back and poking around with sharp metal objects, but how can I pass up an opportunity to find out what's going on? I take a deep breath and nod.

Miku watches from behind as Rin unscrews the top of the panel and folds it down. "Alrighty then, Luka," the blonde begins. "Let's see what we have here, hm?"

The examination is strange. Every move is an odd sort of poke, not like if someone were to directly poke another in the arm, but as like someone was poking the back of my mind. I squirm a bit beneath Rin's touch.

"Are you okay, Luka?" Miku asks, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder and giving a soft squeeze of reassurance.

"Yeah, it's just a strange feeling."

"Luka? Do you know anything about this light?" Rin interrupts, voice almost... Concerned.

"No. Is anything the matter with it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't exactly know what it's for. Never mind, don't worry about it. Here, I'm going to try something out over here, so you just hold still for a second."

She shifts her incessant prodding to the other side of the panel and runs her fingers along some cables.

"Rin, have you seen Haku's key?" Miku asks, as if remembering her friend's predicament.

"Eh? Ah, no I haven't. Is it out?"

"Yeah. Think Len has any extras?"

"Most likely. I'll ask him when he returns- AHA!"

"What is it?" I inquire anxiously.

"Here's one of your problems, Luka!" She waves a red wire over my shoulder. "Hold still, I have to cut this really quick, okay?"

"Cut it? Why do you- AH!"

With a snip, I feel something unwind inside my body. My shoulder blades relax and I slump over a bit, not expecting a sudden slack.

"That there's a B-17 wire. I wouldn't go around cutting too many of those if I were you, but I could tell this one was causing some discomfort."

"B-17?"

"It stands for 'Basic 17'. Basic 17 wires are what holds us androids upright. Strong little buggers, these are. Unfortunately for you, this one was knotted up around stuff pretty well."

"There are lots of B wires," Miku explains. "B-10 for sight, B-3 for speech, even B-75 for balance in combat."

Did I catch any of that? Nope. Rin closes the panel and I jolt a bit. "Here, pull your shirt back down. I'm gonna help Lenners find a key. Model..." she trails off, glancing into Haku's open chest cavity. "... 001-VOYAK."

Len returns with a tarnished silver key in his palm. He inserts it into the hole and, with fingers crossed, he gives it a turn. The room stands in silence as nothing happens.

"Did it work?"

"No, I don't think so- hey, look!"

Haku's familiar red eyes flash open. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" She yells out. "Wha... Miku!" She flings herself into the tealette's arms and begins to sob into her shoulder. "You're okay!"

Miku is equally tearful as she returns the embrace. "Haku, It's great to see you again!"

Haku lets go with a final squeeze and turns to me, ruby eyes shimmering in the dim light. "Luka... I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! If I had stopped them..."

"No Haku, it wasn't you who did it, it was those scientists. You're perfectly clean in my book."

"And Rin, Len, thank you so much!" She pulls the twins into a hug and kisses Len on the cheek. He replies with a slight blush. **(A/N: LENxHAKU, anyone? :P /shot/) **Miku giggles at his expression.

After much hugging and rejoicing, et cetera, Haku calms down and turns to face all of us.

"Okay. You HAVE to fill me in

1 What's going on? Why am I here? And why does my key feel different?" I glance at Miku and the twins. This is going to be another long- winded explanation, I can already tell.

On the upside, maybe I can watch Miku tell it again?

** IT IS DONE. Next chapter soon-ish. We'll have to see if inspiration hits.**

** Until then, I love all of my loyal fans! (And also you others. I don't bite! Go on and review! Please?)**


	5. IMPORTANT

**Huzzah!**

**After almost three weeks, my internet has returned! **

**I will update ASAP... Stupid Algebra End of Course Exam...**

**.**

**Bye.**

**- B.**


End file.
